


Wake up call

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: It's been a long time since Cat and Kara talked. Since Cat left the company, actually. But Cat has a few thoughts and worries about Kara's last article... (post 2x04)





	

Kara is blissfully sleeping when the incessant vibration of her phone on her nightstand wakes her up. She groans at the thought of the DEO calling her up again to fight someone. She's had a very busy day already and was counting on some rest.

She squints her eyes against the light from the phone and reads the name on the ID caller. "Miss Grant?" She says tentatively, for sure it must be a mistake.

"Kara! There you are." She exclaims.

No mistake, then. "Miss Grant, how are you? Not that I mind you calling, but it's..." She checks her new alarm clock. "Past midnight...? Is everything okay? Is Carter okay?" She rambles, shaking her sleepiness out of her system.

"Everything is fine here..." Kara imagines her rolling her eyes and shaking her hand in dismissal. "Everything is not fine over there, though."

Kara uses her super hearing to check. "What's wrong? I didn't know anything was bad..."

"Your new piece went up at midnight as programmed on the CatCo webpage!" She announces.

Kara sits up in her bed, resting her back on the wall. "And you don't like it?" She squeaks. Miss Grant's validation has always meant a lot to her, but in this new job... Her boss has believed in her and she doesn't want to let her down.

"You quote Supergirl as your source..." She accuses and Kara imagines her pacing the room wherever she is. "People will know that you are..." She pauses dramatically and Kara starts to wonder if it's intentionally to give her a heart attack, again, or not. "...in contact with Supergirl. It will put you in the public eye and it will bring Kara Danvers the attention of dangerous people."

Kara sighs. "It's fine, Mrs. Grant. I... We!" She corrects and her hand goes up to fiddle with her nonexistent glasses, currently resting somewhere in her bedroom. "Supergirl and I thought that CatCo should still be the voice of Supergirl and she told me she preferred I wrote the articles, now that James has other responsibilities. And she doesn't like Mr. Carr much."

Miss Grant chuckles. "I bet she doesn't."

"She told me you and her had a kind of... a friendship?" She questions, because even though she is the superhero, she doesn't really know.

"Yeah." Miss Grant coaches her to move forward. 

Kara smiles widely and then continues. "She told me it wouldn't be the same, because I'm inexperienced as a reporter and you are the Queen of all Media but..."

"Stop babbling, Kara, you are great. A little inexperienced, yes, but that's fixable, you have great reporting instincts." Cat sighs and Kara knows not to interrupt. "But I told you to be safe..."

Kara thinks back and remembers that short but important conversation in the balcony. But not as Kara Danvers. "Actually..." She replies. "You told me to dive and kick butt." 

There are a few moments of silence and finally she sighs. "Okay, then I'll say it again. Kara Danvers, be careful. You are not completely indestructible."

"You too." She echoes her words from the balcony and Miss Grant obviously makes the connection too.

"One day I am going to get tired of playing this little game, of you not trusting me..." She knows, and not only did she not fire her, but she gave her a promotion.

"I do trust you, Cat." Kara answers quickly and even surprises herself using her boss' first name. "I trust you completely." She can't come out and say it, but she hopes that Cat can catch the meaning behind her words.

They let that hang on the silence for a few seconds. "I hope your sister and your awful double will kick your butt a little bit because of this. They obviously care a lot about you, Kara."

"Just like you do." The superhero dares to say. The other woman doesn't acknowledge it, but she doesn't deny it either. "They'll probably will in the morning." She finally continues.

"I'm going to let you sleep. Snaper won't tolerate anything but your best." 

She is obviously closing the conversation, but Kara can't let it end like this. "It was nice hearing from you, Miss Grant. Don't be a stranger?" She says hopefully.

"Don't revert back to the Miss Grant thing." She kind of scolds her. "And you do have my phone number, you can do something about it too." She says quickly. "Anyway, goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight, Cat." She answers and is pretty sure that the smile on her face can be heard through the phone before they end the call.

Kara has the phone still in her hand dumbfounded when it chirps. There's a new text message from Cat: I don't tolerate the cat's emojis, if you even think they're a funny pun.

She chuckles and only responds with a laughing monkey with its hands hiding its eyes.


End file.
